


Twelve Drummers Drumming

by Deca_Suffrage



Series: MidoTaka Twelve Days of Christmas [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-11 14:52:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12937623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deca_Suffrage/pseuds/Deca_Suffrage
Summary: Takao likes looking at Midorima and kissing him... and other stuff.But let's just say that these feeling weren't exactly suited for a school assembly.Well, if the other doesn't reciprocate them, luckily for Takao, Midorima did.





	Twelve Drummers Drumming

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!~  
> I know that I have gone MIA for a while.  
> I am currently revising all of my stories, so I will have new revised chapters for you in a little bit.
> 
> This is a new series, MidoTaka Twelve Days of Christmas!  
> I hope you like it!
> 
> Happy Reading,  
> (Beta'd by Himitsu Uragiri)  
> Deca Suffrage

Takao sat, impatiently tapping his foot on the ground. 

Shuutoku was having a sort of Christmas assembly. He appreciated the effort, but maybe they could have done without the speeches, the long boring, god-awful speeches. Being crammed in between a plethora of rancid bodies- Takao was sure that they had just attended gym- certainly didn't help anything.  

Students- at least Takao was- more excited for the Christmas break that would come in a couple of days. They had three full weeks out of school coming up soon and he intended to make use of every single moment. 

Especially, Takao thought turning towards his green haired tsundere, with him. Takao willed Midorima to turn around and face him, but he had no luck.  

The huge idiot didn't even look excited for Christmas, more like the opposite. 

Takao felt a small smile settle onto his face; they were so making out after this assembly. He didn't even know where he got the thought from- maybe hormones- but it seemed like a good one so he let the idea sink in.  

Making out with his boyfriend after an assembly... Takao couldn't think of a better way to spend time. 

He suddenly felt a pair of questioning eyes on him, and when he focused his vision, he realized that it was Midorima. Glaring at him. For some reason. 

Takao gave him a slightly confused stare back, but all he got in return was a 'you know what you did look' sent by a pair of emerald eyes. 

Takao was about to send Midorima another bewildered look compounded with a shrug, but the speech ended right as he was about to do so and everyone was free to mill around.  

Takao gunned it to Midorima while the latter just stood there with a disapproving look on his face before taking him by the arm the moment that he was in arm’s length, and pulling him into the hallway. 

Takao stumbled after him for a couple of moments, completely baffled at what happened before straightening up and wrenching his arm out of Midorima's grasp. 

"What are you doing!?" Takao snapped, Midorima stepped back and help up his hands as an effort to placate his boyfriend, eyes wide as he realized the mistake that he had just made. 

"Let us get out of here where everyone can hear us, okay?" Midorima beseeched. Takao gave him a dirty look, but after realizing that he had created quick a scene, acquiesced. 

"So, Shin-chan, what the fuck was that about!?" Takao spat, livid. Midorima backed away slowly, realizing all too late that he had made a major mistake. "What the actual fuck man! What on Earth did I do, because I don't remember doing anything to set you off-" 

Takao's rant was stopped by a shadow that hovered over him and a pair of lips on his that slipped a tongue out to lick his lips, demanding entrance. Takao, however, did not comply, and slipped past Midorima's defenses into his own mouth. 

Takao pulled Midorima down sharply, mashing their lips together. He forced all his anger on Midorima, bending him to what he wanted. 

Stupid...Shin! What the fuck! First, he tried to drag me out of the gym, and now he's making out with me! Stupid! Baka! 

Takao looked at Midorima, expecting to see a smug face, but instead was met with one with closed eyes and a blissful expression on his face. 

Takao pulled back, pushing Midorima away from him. Nope, he wasn't ready for that look on Midorima. That look of longing and something else that he couldn't quite place. 

"I still want an answer, Midorima." Takao turned away for a second, but when he turned it back, he got the cutest expression that he had ever seen on Midorima. His face was soft, so unlike the frown that was always there, and his tongue was slightly out, like he had been gasping for breath. 

Takao turned his face away, trying to hide the blush that had climbed up his cheeks. 

Damn it... why does Shin-chan have to be so damn cute sometimes... 

"You're...you're not forgiven yet, Shin-chan." Takao could feel his resolve crumbling around him, walls of a tall -Takao was lying to himself, he knew that, but would never admit it- tower falling to pieces. "Tell me why you did that...and maybe I'll forgive you." 

"...Um..." Takao snapped his head back in shock. He'd known Midorima for about two years now and he had never said um. He was always so sure of himself, head up high in the still, back straight, mind made up. 

Ok, what on earth did I do? 

"Well...you were giving me this odd look and... well..." Midorima mumbled, "I might have gotten the idea to... kiss you..."  

Takao nearly laughed at loud, his previous anger forgotten. So maybe he was telepathic. It worked pretty well, better than he expected it too, maybe he did have a future as a superhero.  

"Finally, Shin-chan. It seems like we were thinking the same thing for once." Without any preamble, Tako pulled Midorima down to him again and kissed him. 

Takao guided Midorima over to the wall, and slid Midorima down it until he was on the floor and Takao was basically lying on top of him. 

They kissed passionately, both of them warmed by the heat of the other's body, until a cacophony of drums sounded through the door to the gym. Both boys jumped, Takao accidently sticking his tongue to the back of Midorima's throat in surprise. 

Midorima pushed Takao back and coughed, trying to get the feel of being choked out of his mouth. Takao took one look at his lover and collapsed laughing at Midorima's face. He had a light blush that was covered by a dark red. 

"Be quiet, nanadayo," Midorima snapped. 

Takao just sent him a loving look. "Come closer, Shin-chan," he whispered, leaning forward to catch Midorima's lips in a kiss. 

Midorima obliged and they kissed with the rhythm with the drummers in the background. 

All twelve of them. 

**Author's Note:**

> DId you like it?  
> Want me to do more?  
> I need some indication, so leave some kudos, and comment if you have any ideas!
> 
> Bye!~


End file.
